


Troublesome Love

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Iwaoi) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hbd oikawa, post-sex kissing in the shower, trans oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your way of washing me is kind of lewd.”</p><p>(day two of the nsfw challenge: naked kissing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome Love

**Author's Note:**

> （・⊝・）

“This is gross.”

Oikawa wipes cum from his thighs, sticky liquid that’s threatening to dry onto his skin. Ten seconds ago, it may have been hot. He may have lapped it up from his fingers and batted his eyelashes while Iwaizumi looked on, mortified. After all, it was Iwaizumi’s, and he loved all of Iwaizumi, but at the moment, having cum dry on his thighs and having to peel it off later didn’t sound ideal.

“There’s a towel right there,” Iwaizumi says pointedly, nudging Oikawa’s gaze towards the towel that Iwaizumi used to hurriedly clean them. Which was, of course, not enough, since Oikawa was wiping cum off himself still.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, draping himself over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He tries very, very hard to ignore the cold dripping down his thighs. “Let’s shower.”

“Together?” Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi flush, heat radiating off his neck. He grins, pushing closer against his back, focusing on the way Iwaizumi sighs and squirms in his arms.

“We shower together practically every day, Iwa-chan. Doing it after sex should just make it better.”

Iwaizumi’s nose crinkles. He cocks his head to the side to kiss Oikawa and he melts into the softness of Iwaizumi’s lips, chapped and bit torn from his own anxious nibbling and Oikawa’s playful biting. “Fine…” He slides his tongue along Oikawa’s lips and his grip on Iwaizumi’s abdomen shakes. “But I’m not carrying you there.”

“But it hurts, Iwa-chan!”

“We didn’t even have sex where I put it in, you asshole! You’re not that sore.”

Oikawa sniffles, but concedes because it’s true and he doesn’t want to ruin Iwaizumi’s playful mood. He slips off the bed, the floor creaking underneath his weight. Tugging on Iwaizumi’s arm, he scurries to the bathroom while trying to hold his legs together to prevent cum from dripping onto the floor.

“Ugh,” Iwaizumi says, nudging a knee against Oikawa’s thigh. “It is kind of gross. You should have wiped it off earlier.”

Oikawa has more than enough energy to look offended then, brows raising to his forehead and lips pursing into a frown. “I tried! You’re so _rough_ , Iwa-chan, you barely got any off and then you threw the towel across the bed.”

“It was still reachable,” Iwaizumi grunts. He moves past Oikawa to reach into the shower and turn it on. It takes a few moments for it to warm up—the old thing should be replaced, but it’s too expensive for them when they’re juggling ten other things as well. Oikawa holds onto Iwaizumi’s waist in the meantime, not-so-subtly trying to rub some of the stickiness on his thighs off onto Iwaizumi, but it’s stuck there.

“Why did you have to come on me, anyways? Is that the kind of thing you like?”

If Iwaizumi was wearing a shirt with a collar, Oikawa’s sure that he would be tugging on it. “You begged to sit on my face and you can’t understand why I’d want to—” He swallows visibly and Oikawa’s eyes only twinkle, because he knows _exactly_ why. “Come on, get in the shower.”

Oikawa slides in his foot first to check the temperature. It’s not hot yet, but it’s warm enough that he can slip in comfortably. He grabs the soap before Iwaizumi even steps in and scrubs all the remnants of their time in bed off his body. Not including all the bite marks, scratches, and pink bruises, but Oikawa didn’t mind those as much.

“Mm,” he hums as the water washes the stickiness away. Now he could move around without feeling like a melting popsicle, or something equally as disgusting and worn-out. “That’s better.”

Iwaizumi presses his chin to Oikawa’s shoulder, the spray of the water hitting his head and trickling down his back. “Yeah?” he asks, and then dips his hands down to run against Oikawa’s thighs. He squirms, huffing lightly while running the soap along his stomach, then his breasts and collarbone. “Well, they’re definitely clean. Very, uh, smooth.”

Oikawa glances over at him and laughs. “Did you touch them to confirm that, or did you touch them just because you like touching them?”

Iwaizumi gives him something like a half-glare, half-pout, and steals the soap right out of Oikawa’s hands. “I’ll wash your back.”

Oikawa nods and straightens his back. Iwaizumi gathers some soap onto his hands and then runs his palms down Oikawa’s back, careful to rub the soap over every centimeter of his skin. He trails his fingers through the dip of his back, then washes his sides, pinching his waist lightly and then drawing upwards to lather at the side of his breasts.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so dirty,” Oikawa laughs. Iwaizumi’s hands immediately pull away and Oikawa mourns the loss. He turns around and plants his arms on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, allowing the hot water to wash the soap off his back. “You can just ask to touch me, you know.”

“No, I—I was seriously trying to wash you!” Iwaizumi grumbles, looking at Oikawa’s face, but not his eyes. They’re both a bit red from the warmth of the shower, but Iwaizumi is _definitely_ blushing.

“Cute,” Oikawa hums, playing with the small hairs on the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. He looks the exact same with his hair wet, just a little bit less angry and intimidating. Still the cute, baby-faced Iwaizumi that he loves. He pokes at his cheek, still smiling. “Your way of washing me is kind of lewd.”

Iwaizumi sputters, eyes narrowing, and Oikawa takes the opportunity to tilt his head and capture Iwaizumi’s lips with his own. He shuts up instantaneously, winding his fingers back to their former place around Oikawa’s waist.

Their mouths move slowly, and Oikawa treasures every huff of air that Iwaizumi lets out against his lips. The air in the shower is hot and Oikawa doesn’t protest when Iwaizumi’s tongue slides into his mouth, his lips sucking over Oikawa’s and his hands splaying over his lower back. He accepts it all gladly, cautiously pushing back against Iwaizumi and gliding his tongue over his lower lip, over the small red mark he made there earlier.

“Mm,” Iwaizumi moans quietly, lips slick now from Oikawa’s kisses and the water running down their bodies. “Well, you’re kind of lewd, just—in general, so I think I win either way.”

Oikawa grins wickedly, brushing his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. It’s kind of a habit—he loves it, especially when Iwaizumi tilts his head back the tiniest bit against his hand. “More?”

Iwaizumi nods and this time their kiss is faster, blossoming with intensity and lust. Iwaizumi grabs at his jaw, angling his head so that he can press against his lips, his tongue; he explores Oikawa’s mouth hungrily, like he’s never done it before despite the fact they had been doing this and more just half an hour ago. But Iwaizumi never loses his passion and it shows in his kisses, in the way that he devours Oikawa’s lips and sucks in every gasp and moan.

Oikawa shoves his tongue through Iwaizumi’s lips when the other boy paused, prying his mouth open with his tongue and watching through the mist as Iwaizumi’s eyes shut. Iwaizumi kisses him back with just as much vigor, like he’s never wanted anything more in his life than this. Their fingers tangle in each other’s hair keeps them flushed together, hips touching and chests brushing against each other. He can feel the moan Iwaizumi lets out against him when Oikawa’s breasts, slippery from the water, glide against him. It’s quiet, low, barely noticeable beneath the sound of the water hitting the wall and the smack of their lips together, but he hears it, sweet and content.

It’s more like a childish game of tug of war, in the way that their teeth sometimes pressed together and their tongues accidentally curled together when they both pressed forward at the same time. It’s sloppy and wet, just like Oikawa likes it, and Iwaizumi laps up drool from his lower lip and then sips the skin there lightly before pulling back.

“People are going to ask why there’s a bruise on my lip tomorrow,” Oikawa pants, pressing his tongue to the place where Iwaizumi sucked. He can feel it swelling, but it’s not too painful or unpleasant. The feeling of Iwaizumi’s lips on him more than made up for it.

“Tell them you were attacked by a bear.” Iwaizumi peppers kisses against his jawline, palming one of Oikawa’s breasts in his hand. He kneads the soft skin gently, fingers nudging against the hardened tip at the center before pulling back and repeating, over and over, the kind of teasing that Oikawa had taught him long ago.

“A kissing bear?” Oikawa asks, amused. He squeezes Iwaizumi’s ass and Iwaizumi squeezes his chest in return. Iwaizumi doesn’t glare at him, though, only looking on fondly whenever Oikawa’s face brightens and his lips quirk upwards into a smile. Oikawa always feels drunk on love whenever Iwaizumi looks at him like that—like Oikawa alone could make him _that_ happy.

“You’re the master of excuses, so I’m sure you can think of something.” Iwaizumi pecks the corner of his lips.

“Hey!” Oikawa puts on a frown at Iwaizumi’s words, but gladly grabs the soap from his hands. He scrubs the soap onto his hands and then runs it down Iwaizumi’s body, thumbs brushing against the taut muscles in his stomach. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply, only closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the water trickling down his back and Oikawa’s hands against his abdomen. Oikawa looks at him through the haze of the shower, instantly enamored by the way Iwaizumi’s cheeks flush and his lips part in happiness.

They wash each other off without interruption after that, occasionally sending a small, quick kiss each other’s way, but exhaustion is beginning to tire them both out. Oikawa nuzzles his cheek against Iwaizumi’s when he leans against the wall, and they stay there for a while, basking in the hot water and each other’s arms.

Iwaizumi pats him down with fluffy pink towel once they get out, pulling it over Oikawa’s shoulders and then cupping his face.

“’Love you,” he grins, and Oikawa smiles back, dragging Iwaizumi forward into a kiss.

“’Love you too.” Iwaizumi’s face brightens and Oikawa’s heart stutters uncontrollably. They kiss in their bathroom for what seems like a happy forever, and whatever mild annoyance Oikawa had earlier is long gone, washed away by Iwaizumi’s lips and his gentle grip on Oikawa’s hips.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mermaidfiesta.tumblr.com/
> 
> i guess this can kind of be a fic for oikawas birthday but my actual bday fic for oikawa was [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4365584) which... i was too impatient to wait to post lmao but HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA am i supposed to celebrate his birthday in his timezone or my timezone
> 
> comments kudos etc are all greatly appreciated!!! thank you for reading!
> 
> PS. if it wasnt obvious iwaizumi fucked oikawas thighs :^)))


End file.
